Smooze (Project Horizons)
The Smooze was a creature, entity, semi-sentient mass encountered in Hightower Prisons reactor level by Blackjack and her group. The creature was dubbed Smooze by Xanthe when the group was trying to name the abomination. Overview The Smooze was first observed as a large slimy, gelatinous mass down in the reactor level. The creature attacked Blackjack and her group by breaking pieces of itself off, allowing them to form into slime ponies. The slime ponies were found to be acidic, regular bullets would pass through them and shotgun blasts would temporarily destabilize the masses of slime. Stygius found his sonic scream ability destabilized the slime ponies, causing them to burst, spreading the acidic goop but into small clumps rather than semi-sentient attackers. Cerberus's energy weapons were found to be particularly effective against the Smooze and its slime pony extensions of itself. The mass of Smooze itself could rise up as a whole to attack and pursued Blackjack and her group, harrying them for several floors. It was theorized by Nurse Graves that the unique conditions created in the reactor combined with corpses of dead ponies who tried to escape the prison through the reactor were what caused the Smooze to be born. The Smooze seems to have an understanding of language and can be goaded into taking certain actions, like reaching out at Blackjack, despite a live electrical wire nearby which harmed the Smooze and made it retreat. The Smooze was goaded by Blackjack and Rampage to emerge from a toilet on the higher levels of Hightower after the hurled various insults, Rampage switching personalities in-between insults. The Smooze emerged and attacked three flaming ghouls which seemed to make it ill and causing it to retreat once again. The Smooze (or a quantity of it at least) somehow managed to survive the destruction of Hightower prison and continues to roam the area. While it is not actively seeking targets, the Mayor of Meatlocker has been making arrangements with the Zodiacs to find a way to remove it before it causes and incident. Traits Appearance The Smooze as a whole, appears as a large gelatinous mass of slime. The being can mold parts of itself into attacking appendages like maws or lift itself up and act like a tidal wave. Biology The Smooze can move its form as a large mass or break off pieces of itself to act as an attacking force and make use of a wider range of tactics when hunting prey. The Smooze is clearly carnivorous given its desire to hunt down Blackjack and her group and the fact its body dissolves organic and inorganic matter with powerful acids. The Smooze is noticeably weak against sonic attacks which destabilize it and make it incapable of more complex movement. Cerberus's energy weapons are also very effective, vaporizing slime pony extensions of the Smooze. Shotgun blasts were capable of temporarily blasting the Smooze apart whilst other weapons like rifles, pistols and miniguns were far less effective. Abilities The Smooze can move and manipulate its form in a number of ways, from creating mouths to making slime ponies. The Smooze's body and its slime pony extensions are acidic, capable of eating through flesh and metal. The Smooze is capable of moving itself through the plumbing and water systems of Hightower Prison. Notes *The Smooze is based on a creature created by a group of witches to attack the ponies and cover the land. *The Smooze has made appearance's in many works of FiM related fiction. *When Blackjack and Rampage goaded The Smooze to emerge on the higher floors of Hightower, they used insults that Peter Venkman and Egon used on the mood slime in Ghostbusters II. Category:Creatures Category:Creatures (Project Horizons) Category:Abomination